Different
by Clouds jonglee
Summary: RE-PUBLISH. . .Yg kmaren ke hapus. . "Pergilah Hyung," "Tapi. ." "Pergilah, Aku tak apa," "Wookie. ." "Ku bilang pergi Hyung," "Aku. ." "Ku bilang pergi !" Author ga bisa bikin summary, baca aja ne, xD, sambil di denger lagunya


Different

Author : Lee Melina

Title : Different

Pairing : Yesung Ryeowook

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, diri mereka sendiri, orang tua dan pacar *Kalau ada. But this story pure mine.

Warning : Boys love, YAOI, Maybe OOC, Gaje, Abal, Typos *Kalau ada bilang ne ?

Summary : "Pergilah Hyung,"

"Tapi. ."

"Pergilah, Aku tak apa,"

"Wookie. ."

"Ku bilang pergi Hyung,"

"Aku. ."

"Ku bilang pergi !"

Author ga bisa bikin summary, baca aja ne, xD, sambil di denger lagunya

Backsound : Super junior – She's Gone

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

NO BASHING NO FLAMING

Happy reading chingudeul, ^^

Author POV

Siang ini sungguh hari yang begitu indah, panas tidak cukup terik, tapi agaknya tak begitu indah bagi namja manis kita. Dia seperti orang yang belum makan satu tahun.

"Wookie-ah Gwenchana ?"

"Emm. ."

"Wae ? Kau terlihat begitu lesu, kau sakit ?"

"Ani hyung," 'Tapi sakitnya disini' batinnya, seraya memegangi dadanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau seperti itu ?atau ada hubungannya dengan Yesung hyung ?"

"Mollaeyo hyung, huft. ."

"Ceritalah Wookie-ah,"

"Hmhmhmhmhm. . nantilah hyung, aku masih ingin seperti ini,

Drrrrttt. . Drrrrrttttt. .

Bunyi ponsel itu menghentikan percakapan hyung dan dongsaengnya itu.

'Kenapa bicara seperti itu chagi ?'

"Hmhmhmhmhm. ."

"Wae ?"

'Aku tak apa hyung, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia,' Ryeowook membalas pesan singkat namjachingunya itu.

"Hyung,"

"Ye ?"

"Apa kau pernah mendengar sesuatu yang dimulai dengan kesalahan berakhir bahagia?"

"Mwo ? kenapa bicara begitu ?"

"Mollaeyo hyung, aku hanya sudah letih,"

"Letih kenapa ?"

"Aku hanya merasa Yesung hyung itu terpaksa bersamaku hyung,"

"Menurutku tidak, "

"Itu kan menurutmu, menurutku tidak hyung, biarkan saja aku yang mencintainya,dia tidak perlu mencintaiku."

"Wookie. . . . Hyung. . ."

"Ne. . kyunnie kemarilah,"

"Minnie hyung, kau kemana saja ?"

"Ani, aku bersama wookie dari tadi."

"Ehm. . hyung, kyunnie,aku permisi dulu, aku ada keperluan,"

"Tapi. ."

"Ne Wookie hyung, kau hati-hati ya,"

"Ne, annyeong,"

Wookie berlalu dari kyumin,sungguh ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Yesung. Pucuk dicinta ulam tiba, ia bertemu dengan Yesung.

"Hyung,"

"Ne chagi, kau sudah mau pulang ?"

"Ne hyung,"

"Gwenchana ? kau terlihat sakit,"

"Sakit disini hyung, " Ia mengarahkan tangan yesung ke dadanya.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Aku tau kau terpaksa hyung,"

"Terpaksa mengapa ?"

"Mencintaiku,"

"Mworago ?"

"Kau terlalu sering bersamanya hyung, kau tau, apa yang selama ini tak kau ketahui dariku ?"

"M-maksudmu ?"

"Selama hidupku, aku hanya hidup dengan sebelah mata hyung, aku tak pernah mengakui kekalahanku hyung sekalipun aku kalah, karena itu juga aku hanya melihatmu, aku tak melihat orang-orang yang membencimu, aku tak pernah melihat kekuranganmu, karena semua kekuranganmu adalah kelebihan bagiku, aku tak terbiasa berbagi dengan orang lain, terlebih orang yang aku cintai, dan aku juga, lebih suka sendiri hyung, jika tidak bersamamu, biarkan aku sendiri, jika kau tak sanggup membalasnya, biarkan aku sendiri yang menjalaninya, bukankah setiap kau berteriak tak selalu ada gema yang membalasmu,"

"Apa yang kau katakan eoh ? apa kau lupa janji kita ? kau lupa apa yang pernah ku katakan padamu ?"

"Aku tak pernah melupakan apapun di hidupku, termasuk apa yang mataku lihat, saat kau bersama yeoja itu, yeoja boleh saja mengatakan bahwa mereka punya perasaan yang begitu peka, tapi namja berstatus uke lebih peka hyung, aku sadar diri aku ini namja, "

"Kau melantur Wookie, ayo kita pulang, lebih baik kau beristirahat, "

"OPPPAAAA. ."

"Hhhhhh. ."

"N-Ne Seohyun, waeyo ?"

"Oppa lupa janji kita ? kau kan harus mengantarku membeli bahan praktikum kita,"

"E-Emm. . a-aku. ."

"Pergilah hyung, "

"Tapi. ."

"Pergilah aku tak apa,"

"Wookie. ."

"Ku bilang pergi hyung,"

"Aku akan mengantarmu dulu,"

"Aku bisa sendiri, pergi. ." Wookie mendorong Yesung,

"ANI. ."

"PERGI. ."

"Baiklah ! jika itu maumu,"

BRUUUUUSSSSSHHHHHHH

Langit menangis seiring dengan mencairnya bulir bening yang sedari tadi memanas.

Ryeowook POV

Aku berjalan sendiri di jalanan basah ini, aku senang hujan turun begitu deras , sehingga aku bisa menangis sepuasnya.

_Kau tau, kenapa seseorang menyukai hujan ?_

_Hujan bisa menyamarkan perasaan hatiku_

_Ia bisa merahasiakan pada orang lain bahwa aku sedang menangisimu_

Langkahku terhenti di tepat dimana aku menyatakan cintaku pada Yesung hyung. Aku tau aku ini salah, kami sesama namja tak mungkin saling mencintai,tapi jujur aku berbeda, aku diciptakan dengan segala perbedaan yang aku punya. Tapi aku sadar, kesalahanku ini tak harus membawa yesung hyung, ia pasti malu memiliki kekasih namja sepertiku, aku tak ingin menyakitinya lebih jauh, lebih baik ku akhiri sampai disini saja, Terima kasih telah mencintaiku hyung. Mungkin aku gila, berbicara sendiri pada pohon, tapi pohon inilah yang menjadi saksi setiap kali wajahku memerah karena Yesung hyung.

Ku lihat dari kejauhan Yesung hyung berlari di tengah hujan, ku rasa dia akan kesini, aku harus bagaimana, aku sungguh tak ingin bertemu dengannya, hanya akan membuat lukaku semakin parah , tapi sungguh aku tak ingin menemuinya, tapi aku tak pernah sekalipun memanjat, tapi tak ada jalan lain, ku beranikan diri menaiki pohon ini hingga aku berada di ranting yang agak tinggi dan tak terlihat Yesung hyung.

"WOOOOKKIIEEEEE. ."

"Woookieeee . . aku tau kau disini, keluarlah, kita belum selesai !"

Ku bekap mulutku menahan isakanku, Tuhan ku mohon sekali ini saja hilangkan Yesung hyung dari hadapanku.

"WOOOOKKKKIIIEEEEE. ."

"WOOOOKKKKIIIEEEEE. ."

"WOOOOKKKKIIIEEEEE. ."

"WOOOOKKKKIIIEEEEE. ."

Berulang kali ia mengulanginya, sungguh aku ingin turun dan memeluknya, tapi tidak, biarkan dia lelah mencintaiku,

"Saranghae KIM RYEOWOOK. .Hey kalian semua. .DENGARKAN AKU. . KIM JONGWOON HANYA MENCINTAI SEORANG NAMJA BERNAMA KIM RYEOWOOK,TERSERAH KALIAN AKAN BERKATA APA, YANG JELAS AKU MENCINTAINYA, YEONGWONHI. ."

"CUKUP ! HIKS,"

"Wookie ? kau disaana ?"

"Hiks. ."

Author POV

Yesung mendongak ke atas, didapatinya Wookie tengah menangis deras di atas sana,ia memanjat pohon itu.

"Jangan mendekat,"

". . ."

"Ku bilang jangan mendekat, atau aku melompat,"

"Aku juga akan melompat, kita mati bersama,"

"Bodoh kau Kim jongwoon, "

"Aku memang bodoh karena membiarkan orang yang aku cintai menangis di tengah hujan deras seperti ini,"

"Hiks. ."

Yesung mendekap Ryeowook setelah berhasil berdiri di ranting yang sama dengan Ryeowook,mengecup sekilas bibir yang telah membiru karena kedinginan itu.

"Jangan lagi ulangi hal ini, arrachi ?"

"Aku tak terbiasa membagimu dengan orang lain hyung,"

"Aku juga tak terbiasa melihatmu menangis,"

"Aku berbeda,"

"Karena itu aku mencintaimu,"

"Hiks. . . Saranghae hyung,"

"Nado saranghae chagiya, CHU~" Tak ada nafsu di sana, hanya ciuman penuh cinta, untuk mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaan masing-masing.

"Ucapkanlah dengan keras, jika tidak aku tak akan melepaskanmu,"

"Kau jahat hyung,"

"Tapi kau cinta kan ?"

"SARANGHAE KIM JONGWOON,"

"Nado saranghae,"

Begitulah akhirnya, perbedaan itu membuat mereka mendapat sebuah kebahagiaan yang di janjikan cinta, jika kau mau bersabar dan menerima, terkadang air mengalir tak selalu mulus, tapi percayalah ketika ia telah menjadi air terjun itu akan sangat indah. Ketika bunga itu mekar semua akan terasa indah. Cinta punya jalan yang indah bagi setiap orang yang menunggunya.

END

Oke. . . .apakah fanfic saiiiaa ini gaje dan membosankan ? ma'afkan saja saia ne, karena ini dibuat dengan suasana hati yang sangat bad mood, tapi masih maksa ngetik, *Maksa niii, So would you mind to review ? hanya untuk menambah semangat saiiaa, dan mohon do'a nya ne, semoga nilai TO saia bagus, jadi saia bisa membuat fanfic yang lebih bermutu, hehehehehe ^^ gomawo, mohon dukungan dan bantuannya.


End file.
